


Eye Contact

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Eye Contact

I wish I could spend all day  
In the backseat of your car  
Catching your eye in the rearview mirror

Or take your order  
In a restaurant with mirrored walls  
Your most attentive waitress

Give me a schoolboy smile now and then  
To stop my heart

But don't make me really look  
I can't  
I'll forget how to swim


End file.
